Xville Series 2: The Brotherhood
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Cure. When Pyro takes Chloe back to the Brotherhood, she learns things about herself that she never knew-even when she DID have her memory! What is this about her mother? And what is this that Magneto has planned for Chloe? CHLYRO


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or X-Men 3.**

_Okay people, this is a Pyro x Chloe oneshot, and it's the sequel to "The Cure", where Pyro and Chloe met in the first place. I'd planned on writing this from the moment that I conceived the idea for "The Cure" because there were still a lot of things that needed to be explained, and plus, I really wanted Chloe to meet Magneto. Evil or not, I'm kinda soft on the old guy with a funny fashion sense and horrible taste in helmets. So here is the sequel The Cure, and hope that all of you enjoy it and review!_

_WARNING: IN MY UNIVERSE JOHN CAN CREATE HIS OWN FIRE WITHOUT THE HELP OF HIS ZIPPO…ALTHOUGH HE STILL KEEPS THE ZIPPO FOR SENTIMENTAL REASONS…NOT THAT HE'D EVER ADMIT TO IT! __**AND LOIS KNOWS CLARK'S AND CHLOE'S SECRET.**_

_Hope you all like it! _

SPOILERS? ALL OF SMALLVILLE, AND THE X-MEN MOVIES ARE GAME.

* * *

"Pyro!" The displeased, male voice caused Chloe to look up and blink when she saw the white old man wearing a funky and slightly ridiculous metal helmet storming towards them.

"Keep behind me and don't say a word unless you're spoken to." John warned as he took a somewhat defensive stand before her, meeting the man. "Magneto."

"You were to be here _hours_ ago!" The man whom John had told Chloe was the leader of the 'Brotherhood', a group of mutants who were fighting back against the humans that oppressed them and tried to force them to give up a part of them, their _mutation_, looked angry, but there was worry in his eyes. Those eyes turned on Chloe and narrowed. "Who is this?"

Chloe frowned. Mutant leader or _not_, she didn't like the condescending way he was referring to her. She opened her mouth to tell him just that.

"Proof that the Cure isn't a hundred per cent effective." John had shared that information with Chloe while he'd driven her in the old, beat up truck to Magneto and the Brotherhood's hideout.

Magneto's gaze on her was a mixture of disgust and awe. "She took the Cure?" It was obvious that in his sight that was a capital sin, yet the fact that she'd somehow been immune to it was awing for him. "Show me your power, woman."

"I would," Chloe looked down at her feet nervously. "But I don't know what it is."

Magneto frowned before turning to John. "If she doesn't even _know_ what her powers are, how can you know that the Cure--?!"

"She was in the building that was targeted." John replied smoothly, determination in his voice. "She was in the middle of the inferno with me, and the only thing that happened to her was that her clothes burnt off."

Magneto's quizzical gaze went to the clothes she was wearing now.

"Salvation Army." She explained, hugging herself. "I refused to come to see you while only wearing John's trench coat."

"_Pyro_." Magneto corrected her immediately. "John was his human name, but his _true_ name is _Pyro_." He turned to _Pyro_. "I want evidence that you haven't brought a _Conformed_ one in our midst."

John sighed and suddenly his fist burst into flames. He turned to look at Chloe for the first time since they'd met up with Magneto, ignoring the curious looks the other gathering mutants were giving them, and with his flaming hand he reached out for her. "Roll up your sleeve will ya? Those clothes cost me more than they're worth and I ain't exactly Richie Rich."

Raising an eyebrow at him in exasperation, Chloe rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and without even thinking about it she rested her hand into his flaming one, causing those around to gasp.

Magneto looked mildly impressed. "And you wished to give this up to conform to the ways of the _inferior_ human?" He asked Chloe in a way that seemed both curious and reproaching.

"She was kidnapped by anti-mutant scientists and experimented on." John's statement caused Magneto to jerk his head in his direction, and for the growing onlookers to murmur angrily amongst themselves. "And those she loved abandoned her when they discovered that she was a mutant. I--I touched her and saw glimpses of this."

Magneto frowned slightly and turned to look at her differently. "You've experienced firsthand what those _insects_ do to us, you should never have tried to conform to their ways, you should have joined our group immediately." And yet for the first time since he'd spoken to her, the reproach was gone. "But I cannot hold your bad judgments against you, you are just a _child_."

"More than a child." A female voice said from behind them as the group of onlookers parted and a woman in red, with red hair and dark eyes came to stand next to Magneto. She wasn't very tall, and she was pretty, but there was something intimidating about her, some _aura_ that burnt darkly and dangerously and had Chloe on the alert…and yet she wasn't nervous _per se_.

"Phoenix." Magneto turned to the female as if surprised that she'd come to see what everyone was looking at and was actually participating with them in this interrogation of sorts. "Whatever do you mean? She is a mere child. Not nearly a woman."

Chloe frowned at Magneto. She was _so_ much woman it was unbelievable! So, yeah, she mightn't exactly know how _old_ she was, but she knew that she wasn't any little kid and she resented him saying that. Who did Mister Funky Hat think he was anyway?

A side of the Phoenix's lips curled in a darkly amused half-smile, as if she could hear what Chloe was thinking and was enjoying it.

Then again, they _were_ mutants, so the thought of one of them being telepathic shouldn't be so surprising…

"Chloe lost her memory in the explosion." John told the woman they called the Phoenix. "She doesn't remember what exactly her power is, although I know she's resistant to both the Cure and fire."

Phoenix's dark eyes caught Chloe's green ones and the blonde gasped as suddenly there was a sharp pain in her head and she felt dizzy. She faltered and would have fallen if John hadn't grabbed her around her waist and held her upright. She tried concentrating on the sound of his heart, tried to push away the invading force in her brain--and suddenly the pain was gone and she could stand on her own again.

The Phoenix frowned at Chloe in confusion before turning to Magneto. "She has two mutations derived from different sources. One from exposure to certain rocks that create a gene similar to the mutant one in humans, though I am unable to glean any more information about these rocks from her subconscious." She sent another odd look in Chloe's mind. "She has it very well fortified."

"_Rocks_ that _naturally_ cause the mutant gene to appear in humans?" Magneto whispered, turning to look at Chloe in awe. "This could be what we've been searching for. They have a Cure to mutation--we have a Cure to humanity! We have to find out more about this."

John frowned, ignoring his leader's glee, eyes focused on the red-haired woman. "You said she had two mutations from different sources?"

"Yes." Phoenix nodded. "She has a very powerful mutation by birth, one passed down through her Mother. Said Mother has been keeping her mutation passive throughout these years though. She's been forcefully restraining it."

John shook his head, confused. "But that can't be right. The Mutant gene, it can only be passed down through the _men_. Plus, how can one Mutant control the powers of another?"

"_Moira_." Magneto whispered, something passing through his blue eyes as he returned his gaze upon Chloe and something _changed_. "You're the daughter of Moira Addams. You're--you the _child_…"

"She's resistant to the Cure because of the extra mutant genes given her by these _rocks_." Phoenix finally decided, apparently not at all bothered by the fact that she'd just interrupted the leader of the Brotherhood. "The pain you felt, hatchling, when injected. It was your two unnatural mutant genes fighting the Cure, and that struggle broke the power your mother had over your natural mutant genes, and they broke free. _That_ is why you suffered so."

"My…_mother_?" Chloe whispered, confused, seeing a blurry image of black hair and tortured blue eyes before the image disappeared in a rapid flash. "What?"

"I knew your mother well, she was like a sister to me." Magneto announced, stepping forwards and placing his hand on her shoulder. "She had one of the strongest, most powerful mutations I had ever had the privilege of witnessing." He paused. "She could control all lesser level mutants, get them to do whatever she bid of them."

"Was she a part of the Brotherhood?" Chloe asked slowly, looking at Magneto differently. Right now he was the only link to her past, to her identity. Apparently her name was Chloe Addams--unless her mother had changed her name after last seeing her fellow mutant.

"We weren't called the Brotherhood at the time, but she was a part of my closest friends and allies, I considered her and Charles to be my only family." Magneto sighed, eyes roaming Chloe's face. "She then became pregnant with you. Moira wouldn't tell me _who_ your father was, but she said that she couldn't continue to fight, and she left us that night and never came back."

Chloe frowned, so confused, wishing that she had her memory so she could fill in the blanks.

"Moira was taken from us, but you were brought back to your family at long last, and now we must know what your power is so that you may be given your _true _name." Magneto smiled at her and John before turning to look over his shoulder at a tough-looking Latina. "Callisto."

The olive-skinned beauty appeared by his side, curious and somewhat confused gaze on Chloe. "I—I can't sense what class she is—I've never had that problem before." She tilted her head slightly, regarding Chloe like a hard puzzle in need of solving, before blinking. "Ah, that explains it. Her mother might have been able to control mutants, but the newcomer can control the elements…which is why the fire didn't hurt her."

Chloe blinked. "The elements?"

Magneto smiled brightly. "A manipulator like her mother. You will make us proud."

"A manipulator?" John finally broke into the silence that fell upon them. "What the hell are you saying? She's like Storm? She can conjure up any element?"

"No." Phoenix answered stoically, gaze on Chloe. "She can only manipulate what is around her, she cannot _conjure_ like Ororo Monroe." Her dark, emotionless gaze then slid to John. "Which explains the dreams."

Suddenly John's eyes widened. "I—I don't know what you're talking about, lady."

Chloe, _anyone_, could see that he was lying. And it intrigued the blonde as she saw the slightly panicked look in his hazel eyes.

"What _dreams_?" Magneto asked, looking at the redheaded woman in confusion.

"The dreams he's had of her since his power manifested." Phoenix revealed as if this wasn't of much importance. "It is the reason he was drawn to the building and found her. His mutation is of an element--_fire_--anger, violence, _passion_, and she is the embodiment of his element…or one of her embodiments is. Her mutation, though pacified by her mother, was still strong enough to send out signals to prospective males of the elements she embodies once their mutations became active."

John went tense.

Chloe was completely confused. "Are you saying that other male mutants who have mutations that have to do with certain elements--that they've _all_ dreamt of me some time or the other?" Blanching when Phoenix nodded, the blonde gulped. "_Why_? Why only the males?" And suddenly she didn't need Phoenix's answer. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "My mutation was playing _matchmaker_!"

"Can she control _ice_?" John asked, although Chloe didn't see what relevance that had with this.

Phoenix nodded. "Ice is only another form of water."

John clenched his free hand and it became enflamed in seconds.

Chloe looked him over, worried about him, not understanding why this revelation had angered him so much. What was so wrong with the fact that she had the ability to manipulate ice?

Her eyes widened slightly when she felt him squeeze her hand, and only then did she realize that they had yet to let go of each other's hand from the time they touched to prove that her mutation was still very much active and a part of her.

_Should I pull away?_

She failed to notice the contemplative way Magneto watched her and John…and their joined hands.

Callisto did though, and she sneered.

"You will be trained." Magneto finally broke the silence that'd descended on the group. "We are in the middle of a war not only with humans, but with traitorous mutants who side with them. It will not be safe for you to not be able to control your power--even if a little bit. Callisto will--."

"The hatchling will train with _me_." Phoenix stated. She didn't ask the leader his permission; she was just letting him know.

Magneto watched the Phoenix for a moment, deep surprise in his eyes. He looked so _shocked_ that she wanted to train Chloe that the blonde felt a little insulted. Of course, she didn't that ever since Dr. Jean Gray had been resurrected as the Dark Phoenix she'd chosen the side of the Brotherhood over that of the X-men, but that she'd kept apart from the others, uncaring of those around her…keeping herself separated from the Brotherhood.

Until now.

"She shall be yours to train." Magneto nodded, finally getting over his shock.

* * *

"Guys, you have to let it go." Lana sighed, placing her hands on both Lois' and Clark's shoulders as they sat down on the stools in Martha's kitchen and looked at the information Clark had managed to get from one of the computers in ISIS. When he'd heard about the Cure a week ago, he'd immediately called Chloe, knowing what she would do and trying to stop her, but she wouldn't answer. And then an hour later he'd heard about how one of the many buildings in which they were administering the Cure had been targeted by protesting mutants and had exploded in flames…

He'd been desperate and called Lana and Lois, and both women had tried help him, both women grew desperate when they couldn't get into contact with Chloe and when a week passed and they knew nothing about their blonde friend…the woman who kept them together like glue…well, they'd all begun to fear for the worse.

And now, _another_ week passed and Clark had finally gotten the information. The name Chloe Sullivan was listed having entered the building that'd been totally destroyed. She'd gone to get the Cure, and her luck had taken her to the one building that'd been attacked.

"Let it go?" Lois growled, getting up from her stool in outrage and frowning at Lana. "How do you expect me to _let this go_? My cousin was _hurt_! She is probably _still_ hurt—if not physically then _emotionally_! She's somewhere out there! I _won't_ 'let her go'!"

"Lois, she's _dead_!" Lana hated seeing her friends in such pain like this, but if there was anyone who knew about the pain of losing loved ones, and how to deal with it, it was Lana Lang.

"Her meteor ability was to heal." Clark whispered.

"She obviously took the Cure before the explosion." Lana's voice choked as she reasoned with them. "She became normal right before she was k-k-killed."

"No." Lois shook her head in denial. "I know my Baby Cuz, and she _isn't_ dead!"

"Do you _really_ think that Chloe would leave us all hanging like this in terror for _two weeks_ if she was alive?" Lana wanted to know, angry that they would think that. Chloe was one of the most compassionate people she'd ever known, she'd always placed other people's feelings before her own--mostly Clark and Lana's--and Lana knew deep in her heart that if Chloe was alive she would have returned to them before now because she'd know how terrified they'd be. "Chloe is _dead_, and I think it's time we all accepted that."

"No." Clark stood, determined. "That Cure wouldn't have worked on Chloe. It's supposed to Cure the X-gene, _not_ meteor mutations. Even if she _did_ take the Cure, it'd have no affect on her."

"It might even have had the opposite affect, actually, and _made_ her a Mutant--don't all vaccines have a bit of the original 'disease' in it or something?" Lois was on a roll, a small smile on her face. "My Baby Cuz is alive, I feel it just like I did when I came here to find out what'd happened to her after her house exploded…and if she escaped _one_ exploding building, believe me, she escaped _this one as well_."

Lana sighed. She _desperately_ wanted to believe what Lois and Clark did, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. "Then _why_ hasn't she come to find us? Why has she left us agonizing and searching for her for two weeks? She knows us. She knows we'd worry."

"That answer's _obvious_, Lana." Lois smiled brightly. "Chloe would _never_ do that to us. She knows us. She knows we'd worry."

Lana was confused. How was this a reason in _their_ favor?

"She lost her memory." Clark announced slowly. "And something changed in her because I can't pick out her heartbeat anymore. She's changed, she's out there alone, and without her memory."

"Exactly." Lois nodded. "Smallville, are you taking the Red Cross, The Police Records, Homeless Shelters…?"

"I'll check the New York Police Records from the computer at my mother's office in the Senate." Clark was all steel and determination. "Chloe might have gone there after she lost her memory and realized that she survived a fatal explosion without getting hurt."

"Right." Lois nodded. "And I'm going to use the Daily Planet's computers to see if the hospitals got any _injured or dead_ people that either mysteriously got healed or _resurrected_."

Lana sighed and lowered her gaze. "I'll use ISIS to check the shelters to see if anyone that fits Chloe's description is there, and even check the newspapers data bases to see if there are any news about some mysterious woman seen leaving the building."

While Lana didn't believe that Chloe was alive, she didn't want to say that she hadn't given it her all. Chloe was her first true--if not _only_ true friend, and she would do her best.

The three looked at each other and shook their head in determination.

They were going to find Chloe if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

The weeks that'd passed had done so rapidly, as they readied for the final battle. John knew that he should have been paying more attention to the plans and to his own training with Magneto and Callisto and the others, but many times he'd been sidetracked and distracted by Chloe (who was going by her mother's maiden name Addams), watching her as she trained with the fearsome Dark Phoenix, whom some of the mutants had come to calling either the Dark Queen or the Red Queen.

The fact that Phoenix had taken interest in Chloe made her an object of interest to the mutants of the Brotherhood--as had the fact that the few other element-powered males of the group had had dreams similar to Johns (though had featured Chloe with their element) since their mutations had become active, and they found her just as attractive and alluring and enchanting as John di--err--uh, they liked her.

Yeah.

_They_ liked her.

_John_ on the other hand only felt protective because he felt that she was his charge. _He'd_ found her. _He'd_ taken care of her. _He'd_ brought her to the Brotherhood and Magneto. _He'd_ actually seen her naked that once and not just in dreams. _He_ slept in the room next to hers. _He_…

Okay, maybe he liked her…but only a _little_…and it was obviously because of her mutation calling to his.

So, really, if there was anyone after anyone in this relationship, it was _her_ going after _him_…

…not that they _had_ a _relationship_ per se.

John wouldn't have cared _less_ if Chloe decided that she liked some other guy and--.

Wait…

Why was she talking to Avalanche?

John frowned as he tried to hear what it was they were saying as they stood apart from the others, smiling and talking. He'd never really liked the Cretan Mystique had brought into the Brotherhood while she'd still been a mutant and Magneto's right hand, and now as Avalanche pushed back a strand of hair that'd been in Chloe's face, well, John's dislike and distrust of him grew even _more_. What did they really know about the guy anyway? They'd accepted him because of Mystique, but Mystique didn't even _exist_ any more, so who said that they had to tolerate the guy so much?

So what if the guy could create earthquakes? Big deal! Earthqu--…

Wait.

Earthquakes.

He could create _earthquakes_…

_How_ did he do that?

Was it by sound waves or…

…Was he _another_ elemental mutant?

John gnashed his teeth together as he suddenly understood _why_ Avalanche was acting that way with the pretty blonde mutant.

He'd probably had dreams of a naked Chloe beckoning him with rocks falling from the sky all around her or some freaky shit like that.

He--.

The breath left John's body suddenly as he was violently rammed from behind, sending him flying to the ground and reminding him all too late that he was in the middle of some intense training with Callisto, Magento and some of the other higher-ups…and any sort of distraction could prove lethal.

This wasn't like the X-Men's Danger Room…this was true fighting.

Callisto sneered at the fallen young man as she walked in front of him. "Listen little boy, keep your eyes off your girlfriend and stop being so _distracted_ or I won't go so easy on you next time and you'll get killed."

"She's not my _girlfriend_." John spat as he stood t his feet once more, determined not to show that his whole back was _killing _him with pain. He hated Callisto as much as she hated him, so the fact that _she_ had been the one to catch him off-guard upset him tremendously.

And to say that _Chloe_ was the one who was making him _distracted_? Please! That wasn't true at all!

"Good." Callisto grinned after a little look to their right. "That means the fact that she's kissing someone else shouldn't bother you in the _least_ bit, right _hombre_?"

John wouldn't look in Chloe's direction because he knew that he'd be letting the smug Latina win if he showed any concern about it. "Her lips, she can do whatever she wants to with them."

Callisto's sneer grew smugger as she once more looked over in Chloe's and Avalanches' direction. "Oh, she's using them all right."

John clenched his fists and they lit on fire immediately. He was _not_ going to let that stupid olive-skinned woman play with him like this.

Not that he _cared_ if Chloe as busy playing tonsil hockey with that _retard_ Avalanche!

"That is enough for tonight." Magneto's voice halted the fighting that'd been going on in the training field. "Everyone is _dismissed_."

John and Callisto continued to stare at each other defiantly in their eyes before Callisto smirked and left.

Only when he was sure Callisto wouldn't look back, John allowed himself to finally look in the direction that Chloe and Avalanche had been in moments ago, but Chloe wasn't there anymore.

--

It'd taken the bad-tempered mutant a while to track her down, but he finally found her out in the depth of the woods, in the dark of the night, practicing. His temper only increased at her stupidity. Why would she leave the relative safety of camp, in the middle of the night, to go into the darker parts of the woods to train by _herself_?

The blonde could have been attacked by one of the X-Men, or some rogue mutant-haters--or even attacked by one of the hornier Brotherhood bastards, like _Avalanche_!

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

Chloe twirled around, giving a squeak, the branches of the trees she'd been manipulating going still. "John!" She placed a hand to her heart. "Don't _do_ that again! You nearly gave me a _heart attack_!"

John frowned as he watched her. Despite having been told, _repeatedly_, not to call him by his human name, Chloe continued to do so. Then again, he didn't exactly call her _Enigma_ either. "Well, I guess that you're disappointed that it's me and not your little _boyfriend_."

"Boyfriend?" Chloe asked, looking so confused she was almost believable. "I have a boyfriend? Really? Since _when_?" She shook her head at him and turned her back, raising her hand slowly and the branches on the dead tree began to quiver once more. "_Boyfriend. _Honestly John, you come up with the weirdest things sometimes."

"Oh, so you _suck face_ with every guy that so much as _touches_ you then?" He snapped. "Didn't know you were that easy. I feel cheated, really, Avalanche only pulls your hair back from your face and you make out with him like there's no tomorrow and I practically had you naked in my _bed_ and didn't get _anything_ from you."

She whirled around, horror, pain and _anger_ reflected in her face, and although she was no longer concentrating on the trees, the branches were swinging erratically and the ground beneath them was rippling. "How _dare_ you! I—I—I did_ not_ kiss Avalanche! I don't know _where_ you got that _absurd_ idea, and I don't give a damn!"

John held back a wince. Obviously Callisto had been playing him _superbly_ today.

"And I don't see how you have the _right_ to attack _me_ about a boyfriend when you couldn't even tell me the _truth_ about you and Callisto!" Chloe continued to glare at him, looking so dark and dangerous and _pissed_ that John couldn't help but find it so incredibly _hot_ that he really missed what she'd accused him of. "If she hadn't told me this evening before training about you two I would have never--_you told me you couldn't stand her_!"

"Wait? _What_?" John snapped as he took a menacing step towards her when she did the same to him. "I am _not_ with _Callisto_!"

"That's not what _she_ says!" Chloe shot back.

"She's a liar then!" John growled and suddenly they were face to face, snarling at each other, his clenched fists burning brightly with flames that lit up the darkened woods, and the ground beneath them rippling violently while the trees around them shook erratically at _her_ anger.

"And why would she _lie_ about that?" Chloe spat, body tense like a cat about to spring.

"Because you're so _fucking dense_!" And with that John reached for her with his flaming hands and pulled her to him, his lips descending on hers violently, both punishing and crushingly.

And yet Chloe's lips were moving below his just as painfully, her teeth biting his lips, her hands grabbing at the material of his shirt and pulling him closer to her harder as _she pushed him back against a tree_ and plastered herself against him.

Their kiss slowly became more heated than punishing, and John's now normal hands rested on her hips, pulling her harder against him as she teased his mouth with her lips before raining hungry kisses down his throat, slowing unbuttoning his shirt and lowering herself down his body to kiss his newly exposed chest.

God…he'd never thought he'd ever enjoy a _woman_ being sexually dominant, but if Chloe stopped what she was doing he'd _die_. "_Chloe_…" He whispered, closing his eyes and groaning as she began to unbuckle his pants.

And after that, there was no speaking, only moaning and grunts and the shifting of bodies.

* * *

They looked upon the sleeping bodies silently from a distance, noticing that both were quite naked and content on the forest floor as the female lay resting almost on top of the male, and he held onto her possessively even in sleep, his trench coat acting as a makeshift blanket.

Magneto turned to Phoenix. "I will have to congratulate Callisto on a job well done."

The Dark Phoenix nodded, keeping her eyes on the young woman she'd grown to consider as her hatchling. "Your minion has served her purpose well and brought about the result you so desired."

The leader of the Brotherhood frowned slightly, as he returned his gaze to Enigma and noticed the strands of fire-red in her golden hair. "I don't remember her getting that done."

"The hatchling's mutation did that." Phoenix explained. "The fire-starter has been accepted as worthy to court her, and thus it is manifested in her body. It could have been manifested in different ways, such as symbols of fire appearing on her skin, but instead it chose this way."

"Are you saying that he _still_ isn't her mate?" Magneto exclaimed in near exasperation. For their cause, it was _imperative_ that they tie Enigma to them and their cause, and since Pyro had obviously gone and fallen in love with her, Magneto didn't see his _helping_ them along the way as to be evil. Sure, he wasn't doing it because he had Pyro's happiness in mind--Magento knew that the confrontation with the X-Men would be soon, and he knew that when that happened, Enigma would be brought into contact with _another_ elemental mutant as strong and thus alluring to her as Pyro.

_Ice Man_.

And if she wasn't permanently joined to Magneto's right hand man…she could be swayed to the other side if her mutation found Ice Man to be more acceptable of matehood than Pyro.

And that was a problem Magneto wanted dealt with immediately.

"Her mutation hasn't fully accepted him as yet." Phoenix warned. "She could be courted by another, and if she accepts his feelings, streaks of blue will join those red now adorning her hair."

Magneto sighed. "It is as I feared."

It would seem that the Brotherhood and the X-Men would _forever_ be at war.

His gaze went to the couple on the forest floor when Pyro pulled Enigma closer and breathed a sigh of contentment, even in his sleep. Enigma then made a sound of happiness and shifted slightly so that she was even _closer_.

"At least," Magneto consoled himself as he turned to look at the woman who had once been Jean Grey. "The Brotherhood now have the advantage in _both_ wars."

* * *

Oh, I love evil!Magneto! Lol. I'm weird, huh? Hope you liked the sequel to "The Cure"! Leave me a review?


End file.
